


Breathe With Me

by Gravytrain101



Category: House M.D.
Genre: House and Wilson are boyfriends, House needs a consult, M/M, Wilson has an asthma attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: House and his team have ruled out everything but cancer so they go to talk about Wilson. Wilson goes to their office but soon has a asthma attack. House helps him as much as he can with the help of the team.





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this in about an hour so hopefully it's good! Let me know what you think!

House’s POV:   
“The only other option is cancer,” Foreman shrugged. 

“I’ll go get Wilson.” I said as I was the first to stand, “Don’t go anywhere.” 

I walked to my boyfriend’s office, opened the door, and yelled, “Hey honey! I need you for a consult.” 

“Okay,” he said as he got up and followed me and sat down at the table with everyone else, “What do you guys got? Cancer? I’m guessing.”

“That’s our only option left,” Cameron said, “We have scans you can look at and… are you okay?”

“Me?” he asked, “I’m fine. Why?”

“You’re a bit pale and you’re sweating.” Chase said. 

“I’m fine.” He repeated, “Can I look at the scan now?”

“Well,” he started once Cameron handed him the scan, “This is d-definetly a tumor tumor. Y-you would nneed to do a bi..opsy to see if it’s cancerous.” 

“James,” I said as I kneeled down in front of him, “Look at me.”

He looked at me coughed, “What?” 

“Are you having trouble breathing?” I asked as I smoothed his sweaty hair back.

“A little,” he wheezed. 

“Okay,” I said as I took his hand and rubbed it with my thumb, “Chase. I need you to go into Wilson’s office, go in his suitcase that’s next to his desk, and grab his inhaler.”

“His inhaler? He has asthma?” Chase asked as he got up.

“No time for chit chat! Now, go!” I yelled before turning to Wilson who is now having even more trouble breathing. 

“He’ll be right back but while we’re waiting try to slow your breathing down.” I said.

“It’s not there.” Chase said as he ran back in.

“It has to be!” I yelled at him.   
“I tore apart his entire office! It’s not there!” he yelled. 

“Damn,” I sighed, “Wilson? James! I need you to stay focused and tell me where you put your inhaler!” 

“Su-suit-c-case,” he whispered.

“No! It’s not in your suitcase or your office!” I yelled, “Where is it?”

He couldn’t answer and his eyes were now slipping shut. 

“No! No! James! Come on. Come on baby, tell me where it is!” I yelled as I cupped his face in my hands. 

“House! I’m going to get an oxygen mask so try and keep him awake!” Foreman quickly said before running down the hall. 

I slapped his face as gently as I could but hard enough to get him to focus a bit more. 

“James, just hang on a little bit longer,” I said before kissing him, “Come on.” 

Foreman came back with an oxygen mask and basically threw it at me. I took it and held it to his face as I let him lean on my shoulder since he was too tired to even hold his head up. 

I started to stroke his hair and looked up to see a worried Cuddy in the doorway for some reason. I’m pretty sure Cameron called her out of panic. 

“I have to listen to your lungs Wilson so it’s gonna be cold.” Foreman said as he untucked his shirt from his pants and slid the end of the stethoscope up and placed it on his back. 

He listened for a bit then pulled away and gave me the stethoscope, “He’s still having a little bit of bronchospasm.” 

“Okay, I can take it from here. Thank you.” I said as I motioned for the team and Cuddy to leave us. 

As they left I pulled his shirt down as much as I could and asked, “Are you okay? Can you breathe a bit better now?” 

He nodded against my chest and I kissed his head and said, “I’m gonna listen to your lungs again, okay?” 

He pulled away and tried but failed to take off his tie so I can get better access to his lungs. 

“It’s okay. Let me do it.” I soothed as loosened it for him and put the ends of it in my ears before unbuttoning a couple buttons to listen to his lungs. 

I listened to his labored breathing and pulled away, “It sounds better. Why don’t we leave this on for a couple more minutes and then go home? Sound good?”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed into the mask. 

“Sorry for what? It’s not your fault.” I said.

“Worrying you.” He explained. 

“I always worry about you, whether or not you are having an asthma attack.” I shrugged. 

He smiled a little then asked, “Can we go home now? I’m tired.” 

“Of course. Stay here and I will get my stuff,” I said before limping away. 

I got my stuff and got Wilson ready before heading towards his car to drive us home. I got us home and into our apartment and lead James to our bedroom so he can sleep. 

“Don’t lay down yet, let me get you into some sweats at least.” I told him before turning to his dresser. 

“It’s okay. I can sleep in this.” He said, trying to negotiate. 

“Nope. It will be better for you in the long run so stand up.” I ordered as I helped him undress and redress into some sweats before helping him into bed. 

I got ready myself and laid down next to him so I could keep my eyes on him. He turned and laid his head on my chest and threw his leg gently over mine. I started to rub his back with one hand and ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand. 

“Thank you,” he sighed. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I only saved your life.” I shrugged. 

“You’re an ass sometimes,” he whispered, “But I love you.” 

“I love you to James,” I said as I kissed his head, “Now get some sleep.”


End file.
